Sinting
by datgurll
Summary: [Short Story] Gara-gara Taehyung, Jungkook jadi ditertawakan [KookV , KookTae ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]
Minggu pagi ini, Jungkook tidak menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya di sampingnya. Padahal biasanya, di hari libur begini, Jungkook masih menemukan sosok Taehyung masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, tepat di samping atau kadang ada di pelukannya. Biasa, kekasihnya yang kelewat manis itu memang paling malas bangun pagi kalau sudah mendapat jadwal libur, apalagi semalam semua anggota Bangtan Boys makan malam bersama di luar hingga larut.

Sebelum mencari Taehyung, ada baiknya Jungkook pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan cuci muka, mana mau ia memperlihatkan wajah kusamnya kepada hyung-hyungnya. Bisa-bisa si _bantet_ Jimin mengambil kesempatan itu, memotret wajahnya kemudian meng- _upload_ nya di twitter.

Setelah mencuci wajah serta menyikat gigi, Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat, Seokjin dan Hoseok membaca majalah, Jimin mendengar lagu lewat ponselnya, Namjoon bermain ponsel dan Yoongi tidak ada disana. Entahlah, mungkin _cowok judes namun cantik_ itu sedang tidur di kamarnya.

"Oh, Jungkook—"

"Taehyung kemana?"

Seokjin memberi _pause_ , ia berpikir sejenak. "Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali, ia minta izin padaku ingin keluar. Aku tidak diberitahu kemana ia pergi, tapi sepertinya ia bersama seseorang. Atau dua orang? Entahlah" Jawabnya.

Jungkook mengernyit. "Seseorang?"

Jimin menoleh. "Sudahlah, kenapa khawatir begitu? Lagipula ia sudah minta izin, pasti dia baik-baik saja sana" Sambarnya. Setidaknya, Jimin berusaha membuat Jungkook tidak merasa khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap Taehyung pergi sendirian, anak itu merasa sangat, sangat, sangat khawatir.

Ingat acara 'Celebrity Bromance' saat Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung? Disaat ia sedang berseneng-senang dengan aktor Kim Min-Jae? Itu salah satunya.

Semua tau Jungkook sangatlah protektif pada kekasihnya, namun mereka juga tak ingin menjadikan kekhawatiran Jungkook sebagai penghalang kebebasan Taehyung. Toh Taehyung sudah dewasa, ia bebas pergi kemanapun.

Jungkook tak menjawab, ia pergi ke kamar lagi.

"Jungkook! Tidak sarapan?" Seokjin ingin menahannya.

"Nanti saja, kalau Taehyung sudah kembali"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook duduk di pinggir ranjang, pantas saja kamar mereka tercium aroma parfum, ternyata Taehyung memakai parfum tersebut sebelum pergi. Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri, apa orang itu sangat spesial sehingga Taehyung sampai harus menggunakan parfum? Apalagi, aroma parfum itu juga ikut menjadi aroma favorit Jungkook.

Menghela nafas, Jungkook berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan selagi sang kekasih tidak ada disini. Rencananya untuk mengajak Taehyung nonton hari ini, hancur sudah.

Kenapa juga Taehyung tidak minta izin kepadanya? Apa pemuda itu sengaja? Jungkook mencium bau mencurigakan disini. Apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan? Siapa _seseorang_ itu?

Ponsel.

Jungkook tersenyum, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghubungi kekasihnya? Jungkook sangat tau kalau ini terdengar jahat dan egois, tapi ia ingin berbicara dengan Taehyung di telpon agar kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu asyik dengan acaranya. Namanya juga cemburu.

Apa? Kalian mau menyalahkan Jungkook? Tidak akan bisa, haha.

Mencari kontak Taehyung di ponselnya, Jungkook meletakkan benda persegi panjang canggih itu di daun telinganya. Ia merindukan suara kekasihnya itu, padahal semalam mereka sempat mengobrol sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan tunggu beberapa saat lagi._

Jungkook mengernyit. Sibuk? Tapi kenapa? Apa acara itu benar-benar memakan waktu sehingga Taehyung tidak memegang ponselnya sendiri? Jengkel, Jungkook jadi ingin berkata kasar.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuka akun sosia media mereka, akun twitter yang di gunakan secara bersama-sama oleh anggota Bangtan Boys. Jungkook ingin tau, siapa saja member yang meng- _upload_ status, foto atau bahkan video pada hari ini.

Ah, ada yang sedang bermain twitter, bahkan meng _-upload_ sebuah foto. Jungkook menebak, Seokjin? Yoongi? Jimin? Atau jangan-jangan Namjoon? Biasanya, leadernya itu selalu memberitahu apa saja lagu yang ia dengar kepada penggemar lewat hastag #RMusic.

 **BTS_twt** _I_ _t's good to see you again for the first time in 5 years~._

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, terlihat dengan jelas sebuah gambar yang memperlihatkan sosok kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung, tersenyum tipis. Okay, Jungkook harus mengakui kalau semakin hari, kekasihnya itu semakin manis saja, apalagi dengan rambutnya yang sudah mirip es krim rasa vanilla tersebut.

Tapi, siapa orang berambut panjang yang ada di sebelahnya?!

Demi celana dalam Jimin yang selalu menghilang! Apa maksudnya pula dengan status itu? Lima tahun katanya? Jadi Taehyung dan orang itu sudah lama tidak bertemu? Hampir lima tahun? Jungkook jadi curiga, jelas-jelas di gambar itu, Taehyung bersama seorang perempuan.

Ah. Jungkook berpikir, jangan-jangan itu adalah mantan kekasih Taehyung? Atau jangan-jangan pula, Taehyung sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya kembali?!

Cemburu, kesal, penasaran, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Jungkook tidak ingin berpikiran buruk sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Taehyung adalah kekasihnya sekarang, bukankah itu berarti kedekatannya dengan orang lain menjadi urusan Jungkook juga? Biarlah dia di kata egois, toh semua orang akan melakukan itu kepada pasangannya sendiri.

Kesal. Jungkook mengirim pesan lewat Kakao kepada Taehyung.

 _Taehyung. Kau sedang bersama siapa eoh? Perempuan itu, apa ia kekasih barumu? Jangan-jangan cinta pertamamu? Kalau sampai iya, aku tak segan-segan memakanmu hidup-hidup nanti malam. Cepat pulang dan biarkan aku mendengar penjelasanmu._

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Jungkook mendengus lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Mungkin ia butuh pengalihan, setidaknya ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya dengan melakukan sesuatu. Menganggu Jimin misalkan, atau meminta Namjoon membuatkannya ramyun.

.

.

.

Saat ia duduk di sebelah Seokjin, Jungkook terheran-heran mengapa kakak tertuanya itu tertawa sendiri. Tidak sendiri, setelahnya semua member yang ada disana ikut tertawa, sama-sama memegang ponsel pula. Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, apa ada yang salah dengan mereka?

"Hyung, mengapa tertawa?"

Hoseok memperlihatkan ponselnya. "Taehyung memberikan kami _screenshoot_ obrolan kalian di Kakao. Taehyung berkata, kau cemburu karena ia bermain dengan seorang wanita. Aigo, kami tak menyangka"

Jimin menambahkan. "Lucu sekali, apa kau sedang cemburu sekarang?"

"Yang benar saja, Jungkook" Namjoon ikut menyambar. "Lain kali kalau kau mau cemburu, kau lihat dulu seperti apa kejadian yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik, kau cek akun twitter, pasti setelah ini kau akan menyadari betapa protektifnya dirimu pada bocah itu" Sarannya.

Karena penasaran juga, Jungkook buru-buru membuka ponselnya, mencari aplikasi twitter dan langsung membukanya. Jungkook rasa, ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, apalagi hyung-hyungnya itu sampai tertawa seperti itu.

Benar, ada yang meng- _upload_ foto baru lagi.

 **BTS_twt** _Right, Moonbok? #Check._

Lalu, terlihat Kim Taehyung sedang bersama seorang pria berambut panjang, di kenal sebagai Moonbok.

Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya sendiri. Jadi, yang bersama Taehyung itu adalah seorang _laki-laki_?! Astaga, pantas saja semua hyung mentertawakannya! Ternyata Jungkook telah salah paham terhadap foto itu. Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dan member lain masih mentertawakannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Cemburu ya? Duh, perutku sakit!"

"Sudah, jangan mentertawakannya" Itu suara Seokjin, tapi ia masih menahan tawa.

"Seokjin hyung! Kau saja masih tertawa!" Terdengar protes dari Jimin.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua tertawa?" Dan yang terakhir itu, Min Yoongi, baru keluar kamar dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan wajah kusam, benar-benar terlihat baru bangun tidur.

Jungkook, duduk di antara mereka, menahan rasa malunya. Lihat saja, Kim Taehyung, meskipun ini murni kesalahannya, kekasihnya itu masih harus di beri pelajaran. Jungkook akan memberi _hukuman_ karena kekasihnya sendiri telah menipunya. Oh Jungkook, bahkan para ARMY juga ikut tertipu, kalau kau mau tau.

Entah kenapa juga, Jungkook **_ingin sekali_** berkata kasar.

Sinting.

* * *

END

* * *

Jangan tanya kenapa aku buat fanfic ini :" Siapa yang awalnya tertipu dan keburu nyeseq duluan? Kalau iya, berarti kita sama /lempar meja/. Taehyung upload foto ini agak siang dikit, tapi aku ubah. Kenapa? Karena aku mau haha. Dasar kurang asem, bias siapa kali ini ya ;w; btw, ini ngetiknya di hape haha~


End file.
